Glovey Smurf (Glovey Story)/Gallery
Note: Nobody is allowed to submit images to this gallery without my authorization -- The Gloved One Glovey Wearing Sun Tribe Armor.gif|Glovey wearing armor from the Sun tribe. Glovey History Suit.gif|Glovey posing in a military inspired suit. Smurfette kissing Glovey on his cheek.jpg|Smurfette's kisses always heal Glovey's illness. Enchanted Smurf Neo Vs. Dracula (Final Battle).jpg|Glovey's Enchanted Smurf Neo form takes on the count for the final battle. Glovey Smurf HIStory Cover.jpg|Spoof of Michael Jackson's HIStory album. Enchanted Smurf Neo Glovey Story.gif|Glovey's Enchanted Smurf Neo Form From The Sun Capsule Glovey Singing.jpg|Glovey singing with his glove. (Created by Vic George) Glovey Pins The Imp Down.jpg|He's down! Say Whaaaat.gif|Say Whaaaaat?! Glovey Who's Bad.gif|New design for the enchanted Smurf based on Vic's design of Glovey. Glovey Holding Smurfette Sleeping.gif|I got you. Father Son Reunion Scene.png|Glovey and the ghost of his former human father. Smurf Brothers Go For A Swing.jpg|Glovey spends more time with his brother Wild. What If Glovey & Hero Met.jpg|What if Glovey & Hero Met? Wedding Kiss with Glovey and Smurfette.jpg|"You may Smurf the bride." Glovey as a mime 2.jpg|Glovey dancing as a mime. (Inspired by Charlie Chaplin) Scene with Glovey, Wild, & sleeping Smurfette.jpg|Glovey being led to Wild's house. Atlas annoying Glovey.jpg|Glovey being annoyed by Atlas. Glovey holding his children.jpg|He can't imagine what he would do if somehing happened to his children. Glovey's Performance of The Way You Make Me Feel.jpg|Glovey performing The Way You Make Me Feel with Smurfette, who also wears a signature glove for the performance only. Glovey performing Smooth Criminal with mobsters.jpg|Glovey distracting mobsters in Dreadful Hollow. Mr. Big beats Glovey down to the ground.jpg|Glovey gets kicked many times in the face by Mr. Big. Glovey & Smurfette honey moon kiss.jpg|Glovey finally gets time to be with Smurfette. Zowfee taking Glovey's corpse.jpg|Farewell Glovey Smurf... Glovey doing his thing there.jpg|Glovey doing some crotch action. Glovey expressing his feelings.jpg|Glovey doesn't care how Smurfette looks like unlike the others. Glovey Live Action (No Hat).jpg|An attempt at Making Glovey in a live-action style. Grandpa helps Glovey look more Smurfy.jpg|Glovey tries to change for Smurfette with Grandpa's help. Glovey gets surprised by Smurfette.jpg Glovey proposing to Smurette.jpg|Glovey proposes to Smurfette. Glovey embarrassed.jpg|"Oh my... well, i'm flattered..." Glovey with Smurfette pregnant.jpg|He must've felt something move inside. Hold It Right There Mister!.jpg|Uh-oh... Glovey as Danny Smurfko.jpg|Glovey as Danny Smurfko in the Smurfed Lightning story. Flower For My PYT.jpg|Glovey being a flirt. Glovey writing an autograph.jpg|Glovey writing autographs for two little Smurflings. (His outfit is inspired on the blue suit worn by Michael Jackson during the Invincible era when he was giving autographs. Glovey with umbrella.jpg|Glovey strolling with his umbrella. Glovey wearing surgical mask.jpg|Glovey disguising himself with his surgical mask. (Inspired by Michael Jackson's surgical mask disguises) Glovey Singing 2.jpg What If Glovey Appeared In A Future Smurfs' Movie Poster.jpg|Glovey Smurf as he may appear in a movie poster for a Smurfs film. Come Get Some!.jpg|Glovey defends with the Clockwork Saw. Glovey Serenades happily.jpg Glovey gets shy as Smurfette prepares to kiss him.jpg Glovey and Gutsy Find Master Sword.jpg The Enchanted Smurf Fights The Doppelganger.jpg Enchanted Smurf Star Pointer Attack.jpg Glovey confronts the Doppelganger.jpg The Treasure Hunter Imp Story Comic Sample.jpg|Avarice tries to force marriage unto Smurfette...again. Luckily, the Enchanted Smurf arrived. Glovey Winter Clothes Cautious.jpg|Yikes! Glovey and Smurfette holding their children 1.jpg|Glovey and Smurfette hold their children. It looks like Baby Smurf really likes Glovey's hair. Glovey posing 2.jpg|"Shhhhhhhh-ck!" I got an idea....jpg Glovey gets a hair cut.jpg|Barber trims Glovey's hair as it currently appears. Naked Glovey Smurf.jpg|Naked Glovey Smurf. (He is still wearing underwear) Recruting the imp.jpg Alien language.jpg Bad Glovey.jpg|Who's bad? Climbing The Tower.jpg|Glovey and Smurfette in the "Rapunzel" play. Memory slowly fades back.jpg|Glovey suspects the humans are gaining their memories back. Glovey holding gun.jpg|"Do yah feel Smurfy?" Uh oh....jpg Come and get it....jpg|Smurfette hinting Glovey... What happened to you.jpg|Afterwards... Happy Birthday King of Pop.jpg|Glovey portraying the King of Pop in this tribute. Glovey With DreamWorks Face.jpg|Glovey with a Dreamworks face (By Vic George) Glovey takes his coat off.jpg|"Oh, it is on..." Let's Give Them Smurf.jpg|Let's Give Them Smurf... Run!.jpg|Run!!! Glovey bleeding.jpg|Glovey wakes up from a realistic nightmare. Super For A Day.jpg|Glovey and Smurfette resting on a cloud. Glovey In Supersmurf Outfit.png|Glovey as a Super Smurf (By Vic George) Glovey And Smurfette Look For Super Smurf Spell.jpg|Smurfette telling Glovey to search for the Super Smurf Spell. Glovey as a child.jpg|That glove is too big for him. Adolescent Glovey.jpg|He finally grew into his glove. The Boiler Room.jpg|Smurfette, Glovey, and Lazy in the Boiler Room. Glovey Smurf CGI Model.jpg You're In My World Now Smurf.jpg|Glovey in the grasp of Eddy Cougar Burn It Down.jpg|Glovey destroying a dark illusion of a circus. Glovey dressed as Powerline.jpg|Glovey Smurf dressed as Powerline My glove!!.jpg|"Look at what that bully did to my glove..." I got you.jpg Glovey Smurf This Is It.jpg|''THIS IS IT'' Glovey Smurf Black Smurf.jpg Category:Galleries